


Toys

by bookish_cupcake



Category: Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookish_cupcake/pseuds/bookish_cupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody could escape possession. Especially the three chosen by the Goddesses.</p>
<p>(Originally posted in July 2011 on Fanfiction.net. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toys

They say fate rests in the hands of unseen forces. In their case of the chosen, this was true.

**Toys**

The Goddesses gathered around the screen and sat comfortably in plush armchairs. Din sipped the tea that was given to her by an ethereal servant, as did her two sisters. She didn't cross her legs daintily like Nayru or flip wild hair from her eyes like Farore.

No, this Goddess was neat and contained, stimulating with power through her veins. And when the time came to unleash, the thrill would be magnificent. Din couldn't wait for such a day, unlike her sisters who craved peace. They didn't understand that harmony could coexist with power. Instead, she was called upon only in the earth's darkest hour.

She pushed the swelling thoughts, and enjoyed the fight about to take place on the screen. She smirked. The opponents didn't move, lifeless in form, standing like statues.

"Well, now," Nayru spoke, "shall we begin?"

Farore nodded. "Let us."

"Bring it on!" Din bellowed heartily, tossing back her teacup. It splattered.

Each breathed life into their pieces. Blue sprinkled Zelda, her eyes snapping open. Green circled Link from the bottom, and he gripped his sword. Red erupted from Ganondorf, and sent his cackling laughter echoing.

**_READY?_ **

Each Goddess smirked.

**_BEGIN!_ **


End file.
